LOVE
by unonymous
Summary: '...Mom will be on my side.' '...he's mine.' Everything Piper said humiliated Drew, but she understood why. After all, everyone loved everyone else over her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**JasonxDrew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

_*flashback*_

"_What are you—"_

"_Challenging you," she said. "How about noon in the arena? You can choose the weapons."_

"_You—" I spluttered. "You ugly little witch! I've been here the longest. You can't just—"_

"_Challenge you?" Piper said. "Sure I can. Camp rules: I've been claimed by Aphrodite. I've completed a quest, which is one more than _you've_ completed. If I feel I can do a better job, I can challenge you. Unless you just want to step down. Did I get all that right, Mitchell?"_

"_Just right, Piper." The boy named Mitchell was grinning. The small annoying brat Lacy was bouncing up and down like she was trying to achieve lift off._

"_A duel, then," Piper said cheerfully. "If you don't want to wait until noon, now is fine. You've turned this cabin into a dictatorship, Drew. Silena Beauregard knew better than that. Silena made mistakes, but in the end she stood by her friends. That's why she was a hero. I'm going to set things right, and I've got a feeling Mom will be on my side. Want to find out?"_

"_I… Step down," I grumbled reluctantly. "But if you think I'm ever going to forget this, McLean—"_

"_Oh, I hope you won't," Piper said. "Now, run along to the dining pavilion, and explain to Chiron why we're late. There's a been a change in leadership."_

_I turned and headed out the door when she started talking again. "Oh, and Drew, honey?"_

_I turned back reluctantly. "In case you think I'm not a true daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said, "don't even _look_ at Jason Grace. He may not know it yet, but he's _mine._ If you even try to make a move, I will load you into a catapult and shoot you across Long Island Sound."_

_I ran out the door as fast as I could. Behind me, I could hear the whole cabin erupt in cheers._

_*end flashback*_

I did as Piper asked me to, but that didn't mean that I liked it. I told Chiron that I backed down as counselor and "gave" it to Piper.

Right now, I was sitting by the lakeside just gazing off into the distance. All the anger that Piper built up inside me disappeared and turned into anguish.

All those words Piper said, they all hurt like sharp blades piercing through my body. I knew they were all true, but it still hurt.

'…_Mom will be on my side.'_

'…_he's mine.'_

Aphrodite probably did love her more than me. Jason, the only boy that I would think that I'd have feelings for, belongs to the girl who hates me, which means that he'd probably grow to hate me too. I knew he was nice boy from my first encounter with him, but even _he_ could grow to hate me.

Everywhere I went, it was always like this.

Before my life at Camp Half-Blood, I was always "taken care of" by my dad's brothers and sisters. My dad died in a car crash about two years after I was born, and I was left in their care. I was never treated the same as the rest of my cousins. My aunts and uncles would just look at me in shame, as if I wasn't supposed to be born.

Sometimes, I would hear them talking amongst themselves saying stuff like:

"How could he have such pride and joy for someone like _her_?"

"We're only talking care of her because that was his last wish."

"She's a witch! Have you seen the way she talks? How could he have loved her?"

Those remarks were probably the only thing that kept me from running away. Sure, what they said hurt, but it was the closest thing to love I could feel. All my life, I've never experienced that one emotion. **Love.** Staying and eavesdropping on my relatives about my dad was probably the closest thing to love that I could experience. I was still too young to remember anything about my dad, so it was depressing that I wouldn't remember the only person who loved me.

Then, I became friends with this one boy when I was 13, and he turned out to be a satyr. He was the one who brought me here to Camp Half-Blood. I thought he'd stay with me, but he left soon after dropping me here. Clueless, helpless, and most of all, unloved.

I found Chiron and Dionysus soon after that. Dionysus treated me like I've been treated my whole life, so that didn't faze me that much, but at least Chiron tried to be nice to me.

I was given the usually routine that was done with every other new camper. One of the counselors would show me around camp, they would tell me about the rules and the activities, and then I was brought to Cabin 12, the cabin where all of the Hermes' and all the unclaimed children would stay until they were claimed. During the campfire later that night, I was claimed. Chiron told me that I was a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. That was when I snapped, beauty I could tolerate, but **love**?

Thirteen years, and all the love I've ever received were from complaints about how I was an "evil" child and wondered how my dad could ever love someone like me.

From then on, I swore to become counselor of my cabin one day and make them feel the "love" that I felt. I would dictate the cabin and show them how I felt all those years. When I found out I had the ability to charmspeak, it was probably one of the highlights of my time as one of the "popular kids" of the cabin. They would all look up to me as if I was their leader.

Look where that got me. Nowhere. Basically, the whole cabin I stay at hates me. The one boy that I've ever felt attraction to is probably in love with my arch rival. What else could go wrong? This was probably the worst day of my life. And considering my life, that's a very bad day.

For the rest of the day, I just sat down by the lake shore and remorsed at how many bad things I've done as counselor and how badly it had affected my life.

The dinner horn rang, but I ignored it, as I was too ashamed to show my face to my cabin. Instead, I got up, and dashed toward the forest. It was no longer off limits since that kid Leo tamed the dragon. I ran and ran until my legs wouldn't go any further. I dragged myself under the haven of one of the trees, and went straight to sleep due of sheer exhaustion.

**Jason's POV**

Being back at camp has to be one of the most relaxing things that's ever happened to me before my memory was taken away from me by Juno. For the first time about a month, I actually felt like a normal person. I actually felt like I was in a "normal" camp. Like the ones in the movies. The only thing out of the ordinary that I saw out of ordinary was Drew running out of Venus cabin as if she was just humiliated. Even with all that normalcy that was going on, I still had a lot on my mind. Most of it was about what all those immortals, giants, and creatures said. Just the thought of it gave me a dreadful feeling, especially Juno's.

I was sitting on one of the benches after playing a few hoops with the Apollo kids. Those guys could really play, but they took the game way too seriously. My Camp-Halfblood tank top was sticking to my chest because of all the running I did playing basketball.

:"Hey Jason," Piper said. Something about her seemed different. She seemed more confident in herself. Her face showed joy, love, and pride. Pride? That would never be a word that I would use to describe Piper, but her face was showing just that.

I nodded to acknowledge her presence.

She took a seat next to me and watched the campers continue on with their lives. I noticed some of her half-siblings were watching us while pretending to got unnoticed. Boy, were they bad at that.

Piper broke the silence by asking, "got any sleep?"

"Not much. Dreams." I told her.

She just nodded and decided not to push any further. Piper seemed to know me better. Just telling her that much information was difficult. Seeing dreams about my past was confusing. The dreams would give hints at people I may have known in the past, which could affect my current relations with the people here.

"Some of them aren't that could. They could be bad for all of us." I added in.

She seemed kind of disappointed, but she shook it off and smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Together."

She pulled me in for a big hug, I couldn't help but to hug back. When I hugged her, it was one of the best sensations I've ever felt, but somewhere deep inside, something was telling me it wasn't right.

* * *

**A/N: So… What did you guys think? :D It's supposed to start off more one-sided, but it's a slow-building story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews guys! It means a bunch. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little present for Christmas and New Years. Here's chapter 2! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't anything. (-_-")**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

After I gave Jason a hug, he left to his cabin to think. Hopefully he's okay, ever since the meeting we had about Percy Jackson and the Roman camp, he's been more frustrated about himself more than ever.

He wasn't the only one who had stuff to do. I walked back to my cabin to learn about the role of being a cabin counselor. I didn't know much, but I still would've done better than Drew. That bitch ruled this cabin as if it was her kingdom, and she was a queen. She made everyone do what she wanted. It was always about her, but not anymore. I'm going to undo everything bad she's ever done to this cabin. I doubt she's done one nice thing to this cabin. Ever.

I walked into the cabin, and I was instantly greeted by Lacy and Mitchell. They were probably my two best friends, other than Jason and Leo, at this camp. "Piper! Piper! You're back!" They both shouted simultaneously. They both seemed to have it rehearsed.

"So Piper, what happened between you and Jason?" Lacy asked mischievously. Even if our mother was the goddess of love, she seemed to know way too much about love for someone her age.

I knew what she was thinking, and as much as I wish it were true. Jason still had a lot to think about, and I was willing to wait, because he's _mine._"Nothing Lacy… He's got a lot on his mind, but I'm willing to wait."

She just squealed in response.

After about five minutes, Mitchell finally got Lacy to calm down. Mitchell turned toward me and said, "Well, since your head counselor for the cabin, that means you're going to be in charge of the way everything's run. You'll be in charge of our free time, our classes, our meetings…"

Mitchell droned on and on with all my responsibilities. That seemed like an awful lot of work, but for Jason and the cabin, I would do it. I also wanted to prove that I was better than Drew.

I know she has an attraction to Jason, but all she'd ever do to him is hurt him. I would never do that. For some reason, I think I only wanted to be counselor because I wanted Jason to notice me more. With Drew as counselor, he would never have seen me so confident. There was still a part of me that took this role for my siblings, but it was mostly about Jason.

"Get all that?" Mitchell's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"H-huh? Yeah…" I lied, but it wasn't that convincing, even with charmspeak.

He noticed it too, because he smirked and said, "that's a lot of work. Sure you can handle it?"

"What? Of course I can—" I was interrupted when a horn blew. That was the signal for dinner.

"That's the dinner horn." Mitchell pointed out.

"Come on guys! Line up out front!" I told all of my siblings in the cabin.

I walked outside, and the other campers who were on duty were coming to line up as well. I started taking attendance, but Drew seemed to be missing, not that I minded. But since I was counselor, I needed to take responsibility.

"Where's Drew?" I asked

"No one's seen her since you told her to tell Chiron about your new position." One of my siblings pointed out.

I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. It's only been an hour and she's already causing trouble. "Alright, if she doesn't show up by the time the campfire starts, and then we'll start to worry about her."

Dinner went by pretty quickly. Jason sat by himself since he didn't have any other siblings. Leo sat with his cabin, and I had to sit with my cabin. After dinner, everyone went down where the Apollo cabin led the sing-alongs.

Drew was still nowhere to be seen, so while the rest of my cabin was singing along, I went over to the side where Chiron was.

"Chiron, we can't find Drew anywhere." I told him. I wasn't that worried, but she was gone for a long time.

"Missing? When was the last you heard from her?" He asked, trying to hide the worry that was evident in his face. Drew may have been cruel, but she was still one of his students.

"The last we heard from her was when she told you about the change in position."

"Very well. She's still in camp, otherwise, Peleus would've spotted her crossing the border."

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

He bowed down his head as if to think. His face darkened for a moment and I could see fear and worry in it, but that went away within a second. "We'll send out a small search party to search for her in a forest. We'll the campers up in pairs."

I had mixed feelings about this search party. Partly, I was angry, because we were going out of our way just to look for her, and I was excited, because I could use this as a chance to get closer to Jason.

"At the end of the campfire, I will announce her absence, and I will ask for volunteers. Now go back, before people start to wonder about your where-abouts."

I walked back, and Jason and Leo ran toward me. "Hey Piper! Where were you? You missed so much!"

Leo kept talking about some stuff that I missed at the campfire, but he was talking so quickly, I had trouble understanding him. "Slow down Leo, I can barely understand anything you're saying."

"Oh right, sorry. It's the ADHD." He shrugged it off in embarrassment.

"Attention everyone!" Chiron's voice echoed through the amphitheater. "One of the campers, Drew, is missing. We are asking for volunteers to go and help search for her."

A lot of whispering started going on, some of them were happy, while some were worried. In the end, only about 8 campers raised their hands, I guess no one like her that much.

"Alright. Everyone else, back to your cabins, it's almost curfew." Everyone started filing out by cabin.

Since all of the people who volunteered were counselors, they all had another person lead their cabins back.

The people who were here were me, Jason, and Leo, the two Stoll brothers from the Hermes cabin, Clarisse from the Ares cabin, Katie Gardner from Demeter, and Annabeth.

"I'll split you all into pairs. None of you split apart. The woods is dangerous for any lone camper to explore. The more time we waste. The more at risk it is to lose Drew." Chiron warned.

"Connor and Travis" The pair head bumped each other, then moved back and moaned in pain.

"Clarisse and Katie" The two girls looked at each other and nodded

"Annabeth and Leo" Leo secretly cheered, while Annabeth held a stoic face

"Which leaves Jason and Piper." On the outside, I stayed calm, but inside, I was leaping with joy.

Time to make my move.

**Jason's POV**

"Which leaves Jason and Piper."

I wasn't sure how I felt about having Piper as a partner. Being with her could just make things more complicated with me. My feelings were really messed up at the moment. I know I have some feelings for Piper, and she probably feels that way too, but then I got some memories about a girl named Reyna, and now when I heard Drew was missing, it depressed me, even though I knew how cruel she could be.

I turned toward Piper. She was trying to conceal her joy of having me as a partner, because her face held the smallest trace of a smile.

"I talked to some wood nymphs, and they've seen Drew walking around in the forest, now go and don't split apart from your partner."

The other three pairs all went into different directions in the forest, which left me and Piper at the entrance.

I turned toward her and gave her a reassuring smile. Her face lit up with joy. I felt kind of guilty, because she seemed to be taking it into another direction.

"We should go in now." I said. There was an awkward air around us, and I did not like the feeling. I started walking in slowly, so she could follow in.

"Right…" She seemed disappointed, but she started walking in as well.

We were walking for about five minutes, and the awkward silence was draining.

"So Jason…" She started.

"Hmm?"

"How've you been recently?" The uncomfortable silence seemed to be affecting her as well, because she was better at making a conversation than this.

"It's good… Still the same as before. Confused. You?"

"Stressed. Being a counselor is a lot harder than I thought." She chuckled lightly. But then her face went serious. "But I can't believe Drew! She loses her position, and now she has the guts to do something like this? I just can't believe her."

I frowned. I've never seen Piper this angry at anyone, I could understand her being angry at Drew, since she was mean, but still, I couldn't help but feel pitiful toward her. It kind of made me sad that so many people hated Drew.

She looked toward me and noticed the expression on my face, and she calmed down immediately. "Sorry about that. I got carried away. Come on, let's go look for Drew."

She wrapped her arm around mine and started walking deeper into the forest. I'll admit, being alone with her was nice, but it was really uncomfortable.

I had to focus though, we were supposed to find Drew.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hi, so I feel like such a horrible author after coming back to this after so long. I apologize. Aside from the fact that I forgot about this, I don't really have an excuse for being gone. Don't know if anyone still reads this, but thank you if you are!**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Despite having a short nap, which I assumed was short; I was awoken by some whispering voices. As I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I was lying down on the forest floor. When I did, the voices disappeared. That's when I realized that I attempted to run away from Camp, which meant everything that happened to her was real.

Realizing this, I groaned loudly to myself. That's when the voices started coming back. I quickly to a look around at my surroundings and saw nobody. All I could see were the trees all around me.

That's when it struck me. It must've been the wood nymphs.

"Come out! I know you guys are out here!" I shouted

I received no reply in return.

"I know you wood nymphs are hiding in the trees. Come out!"

"What do you think you're doing in the forest alone? Do you know how dangerous it is here?" A voice coming from the left of me spoke.

I quickly turned in that direction and saw a wood nymph standing in front of me. She looked pretty irritated to find me here. _'Not like that's ever happened.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Well? What are you doing here?" She asked impatiently.

I just bowed my head in shame, not bothering to reply.

A gasp of realization came from her direction, and she said, "you're the camper that ran away into the forest aren't you?"

A scowl entered my face, and I replied, "so what? Why would you care?"

She snorted in reply and said, "I don't, but the campers are causing a commotion looking for you, and it's getting annoying. You're not the only camper who's disappeared, but you seem to be the first one that the camp has been searching for in a long time."

I almost laughed at what she said.

"The camp? Looking for me? Don't make me laugh."

For a moment, I thought she gave me a sympathetic look, but it soon went away.

"They are. And I suggest you go back, or I'll have to bring you back myself." She threatened.

I just shrugged in response. There was no way I was going back there. I was formulating an escape plan in my head, when I realized that I could still use charmspeak. Sure, it wasn't as strong as Piper's but I could still use it. I just had to try.

"No, you will let me go." I spoke.

For a moment, her face filled with confusion, but she said, "I will let you go," as if she was in a trance.

The effect was only going to last a few seconds, so I needed to take advantage of it. I took a dash for it, heading in no particular direction.

The trance must have worn off, because from behind me I heard, "Hey! Get back here! You need to go back to where you came from!"

I didn't bother looking back and kept running for another few yards. I started to slow down until I came to a complete stop. That's when I realized how exhausted and worn out I was. I even had a few scrapes on my leg when I tripped sometime back. I haven't eaten nor drunk anything at all in a while. It's as if my body decided to wear down on me all at once. I couldn't keep running, at least until I had something proper to eat. I can't believe I was stupid enough to run away without even bothering to come up with a proper plan. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I know where I would get any supplies, like food or drink. Even my appearance was unflattering, I was covered in dirt and my hair was all messed up.

I've never felt this worthless in my life. A big pain suddenly shot into my stomach, and I clutched it in pain. I couldn't keep going. If I was lucky enough, someone, who was not from camp, would find me. At this point, I wouldn't care if it was a hungry monster that would come to kill me, I just couldn't go back. Considering my luck, the chances were unlikely. I just inwardly sighed and waited.

**Jason's POV**

"An Asian girl who was full of herself? Yeah, I saw her. She went that way. Good luck getting her, she's a stubborn one." The wood nymph named Juniper said while pointing toward the north.

At this, I frowned. Even the wood nymphs didn't seem to like Drew. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward the girl. When I first lost my memory and had nowhere to go, I was instantly welcomed by everybody. I wasn't sure that anybody would be that welcoming to Drew aside from the Camp, who wasn't even that welcoming toward her.

I was very worried about her. Although I didn't know the girl that well, she was still a fellow camper and she was worth saving, no matter how bad her personality was. I didn't know half the campers at camp, but I knew I would risk myself to save them.

"Thank you. I very much appreciate it." I said forcing a smile. It was hard to smile back at her because of the way she spoke of Drew.

"Come on Jason, I think we've spent _enough_ time looking for her. Let's go get her now." Piper said in a frustrated tone.

"R-right" I replied back hesitantly.

We quickly jogged in the direction that the wood nymph directed to us, quickly hoping to find Piper. It was going to get dark in about half an hour, so if we didn't find her soon, we would stop the search for the day and just wait until tomorrow, when the sun started to shine.

As we were jogging a little further down, Piper gasped, and I quickly turned in her direction to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked in a worried tone.

She was looking a little toward the right with a surprised expression on her face and just pointed. "Look, I think I found her."

I looked in that direction and I noticed what she was looking at. My expression was just as shocked as hers, if not more. In front of me was Drew, who looked like she was in pain. Her body was covered in dirt, and she had various scrapes on her legs. If those weren't treated quickly, they could have been infected. She looked like she was still semi-conscious, because she was heavily breathing while clutching her stomach in deep pain.

I felt deeply saddened by this, because she looked horrible. I didn't mean bad when I said it, but she looked like she was about to die. I don't even know why she attempted to run away.

Next to me, Piper sighed, her kaleidoscope eyes held some emotion that I could not read.

"Drew, why would you even bother?" She whispered more to herself than anybody else.

She then turned toward me and said, "Jason, as much as I wouldn't want you to, do you mind carrying Drew back to Camp? We can't exactly leave her here. Though I would love to, she's still a person as well as camper."

I nodded in reply. I picked up Drew from where she was laying and placed her on my back. She looked a lot lighter than she put on.

"Let's go Jason." Piper said from next to me.

"Ok, but what do you think is going to happen to her?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice.

Luckily, she didn't seem to catch it. Because she replied, "Well, to be honest, I don't really care. She isn't exactly one of my favorite people in this world."

I could only roll my eyes at her reply. "Well, that's pretty obvious. But is she going to get punished for doing this?"

She looked at me and tilted her head. She looked confused, like she hadn't thought of the idea until now. "Huh, I didn't think of that until now. She might be, but that doesn't really affect us. That's for her to deal with. We'll find out what happens to her when we get back."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This chapter moves a little fast. I know they found Drew pretty quickly and are bringing her back, but that's all part of it. Sorry for the long wait :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I'm surprised that some of you read this. But thank you, I appreciate it. :D**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Despite the unbearable pain that I was going through, I eventually lost consciousness with two figures approaching me as my image before passing out.

As soon as I fell asleep, I started having a dream. And as far as I know, demigod dreams were never a good sign. Most of the time, demigod dreams come true, and they were rarely ever good.

Unlike the other dreams that I've had, I couldn't see anything. I could only hear voices.

"…you fool! This wasn't the one we were after!" A voice that sounded like a monster's bellowed, "Look now, the demigod's regaining consciousness. Why couldn't you just follow proper orders? We wouldn't be having this problem if you did!"

"…urgh, who are you? What did you do?" I heard a familiar voice shout in anger and worry. I couldn't pinpoint whose voice it was, but I definitely knew the person.

In return, I heard a low growl, which almost sounded like a laugh. "Oh young demigod, you're not supposed to be here, but with your capture, we will definitely lure our target. Until then, we'll just wait and have our fun with you."

My dream ended with evil laughter and a shout for help. By the time I woke up, I was lying down on a bed with all my wounds patched up. Someone must have fed me in my sleep(**A/N: Is that possible? ;o**), because my body was feeling a lot better than it had a while back. It looked like it was the middle of the night, because when I looked outside, it was pitch black outside, with only torches illuminating the darkness.

I finally realized that I was not alone here when I tried to get up. Since it was the middle of the night, I assumed that everyone was asleep(aside from whoever was on patrol), but when I tried getting up is when I first realized that there was a head rested near my leg (I bumped into it).

"Mmmmmm…" The person by my bed groaned. The voice was male, and he sounded very tired. He probably just woke up, because until now, he didn't make a sound. Also, something else about his voice seemed very similar.

I saw the figure slowly get up, but due to the very dim lighting, I could only make out his silhouette.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked. It came out a lot harsher than I meant it to.

I saw the figure wince, which I hoped wasn't because of me, but still replied to me in a cheery voice. "You're up! It's me, Jason, I'm the one you introduced to Camp when I first arrived? Son of Zeus? You remember me right?" Toward the end of his ramble, his sounded more worried and desperate than happy.

"Oh yeah, definitely." I said dismissively. I knew who he was, but because of Piper, I had to keep my distance. I couldn't afford to get close to him.

"That's good. I'm relieved." He replied while turning on the light post next to the table on my bed.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't there be someone here to watch all the others here?"

For a moment, it looked as if it was hurt, but I must've just imagined it, since it left as soon as it showed. "Oh yeah, Chiron told me I should watch you, since he was worried that you would try to run again. And about the others, there haven't really been any major injuries to Campers as of recent. All the ones who have been injured are staying at their cabins."

I nodded in understanding, but one thing bothered me. Why was it him of all people? I doubt Piper would consent to this. As much as she hated me, I'm pretty sure that she'd rather watch over my well-being than me being alone with Jason. She was pretty confident, but at the same time, she still had insecurities.

"Sounds reasonable, but why you? Shouldn't someone who's more medically trained be watching me instead of you? Plus, I'm not badly injured, why can't I stay in my cabin?" I replied, I know I sounded mean, but I couldn't let myself be weak in front of others. Especially since it was him. I'd rather be with my cabin in humiliation than be stuck with him, especially since he was growing on me.

"Well, about that…" He replied nervously while rubbing his shoulders.

It didn't look like he was going to finish answering me, so I spoke again. "Whatever, forget about it. But since I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, can you please let me go? Or at least let me be alone."

This time, he didn't bother covering up the hurt on his face or his voice. He let out all his emotions on him. Despite looking pained, he still looked as handsome, if not more, as when I first took notice of him. "I don't know why you're being so mean, I know you're known as the ice bitch, but still. I saved you, and I waited patiently by your side hoping and worrying that you'd be fine, but all you do is push me away and treat me like trash. I can't leave you alone, but the most I can do for you is wait in front of the door."

After his outbreak, I was left speechless. There was nothing I could say to him in reply. I just watched him walk to the door with a shocked expression on my face. I assumed that he'd saved me, but I never really thought that he actually cared. I thought he was just one of those who was sent because he was obligated. But he actually cared; I didn't know how to react to this because no one's ever genuinely cared for me. I had a lot to think about while I was alone.

**Jason's POV**

After my outburst, I started walking toward the door without bothering to look back at Drew's reaction. Once I shut the door, I immediately felt guilty afterwards. I mean, I called her a bitch, which I've never even said before a few seconds ago. It was even worse since I said it to someone I cared about, someone who probably heard this kind of thing every single day. I didn't be want to be one of them. From the beginning, I knew Drew had a soft spot for me, and I did not want to spoil that.

'_Well, it's too late for that, stupid. You saw the look on her face. What makes you any different from everyone else? You're just as bad as the rest of them.'_ I thought to myself. Just thinking of it made me feel light-headed.

I slumped down leaning my back against the wall and started to think deeply. I messed up with Drew greatly. But then, another part of my mind was telling me that I did nothing wrong. It was telling me that she deserved it. She was being unnecessarily mean, and deserved to be shut down. I realized what I was thinking, and was disgusted with myself. I couldn't think that of her, even if she was mean for nothing, she was still another human, a demigod at that, who had to deal with problems. Maybe this was all she knew.

I sighed, and decided to confront her about this. Not now, but in given time, when she was ready.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, I think I've decided to just switch to each of their POVs in each chapter. This chapter was very confusing, but eventually it'll clear up…**


End file.
